Basic Aid in the physical, psychological, social and economic needs of the alcoholic and drug abuse problems of the American Indian. Located in the metropolitan center of Denver, Colorado, the Eagle Lodge may best be described as a half-way house for American Indian alcoholics and drug users. Extensive attention is given the individual on his motivations for rehabilitation. No one is turned away and if the individual accepts, he is referred to the State Mental Health Center at Fort Logan for evaluation and complete physical examinations. Those requiring medical aid are referred to Denver General Hospital. Eagle Lodge continues counseling with emphasis on self-motivation and restoration of self-respect and personal pride. Later, he is counseled on education, training opportunities and provided job placement services.